Take Me Home
by TequilaTopez
Summary: Arizona leaves Seattle after losing her daughter as Callie is granted full sole custody of Sofia and has gone to NYC with penny. Rated M for language.
1. GA - Take Me Home Ch1

Taking Me Home

 _Hello guys! Ok I know I have two other stories which haven't been updated in a while. But they are both on hold at the moment and I will get back to them I have just been really busy ever since I got back to work after my recovery I have been loaded with mountains of work._

 _But I had a day off today and this idea started playing in my head. So I just had to write it. This is just a short first chapter just as an intro. It will get better I swear. It's like a double crossover with Private Practice and another show (it's a surprise – will be revealed later)._

 _The title of the Story is from the song "Taking Me Home" by Jess Glynne – I am in love with this song!_

 _Arizona/? Pairing (Surprise so wait please ;) ) Arizona/Charlotte sister-ship and Arizona / Addison Friendship (will happen later slow burn friendship) - along with Arizona and Others of the practice and the Surprise show's cast Friendship_

 _So_ _MidwestMermaid_ _this is inspired by you_

Chapter 1.

 _This chapter is just a teaser – more to come._

Arizona left Seattle 4 months after the court ruling. For now she had no reason to stay. Callie had taken Sofia to New Your with Penny and never bothered to contact Arizona in the last 4 months. Arizona had called and txted everyday over 100 times a day but Callie refused to answer or return any of her calls or txts. Being in Seattle reminded her too much of everything she has lost the biggest and most valuable loss of all being her daughter.

It was clear that Callie had no intention of ever letting Arizona be part of Sofia's life. So she packed her bags and gave her resignation to the Board and left. But she is still part owner of the hospital. She won't give that up.

She contacted her half-sister in LA, who was happy to have Arizona work with her. No one knows where she has gone except for Richard and DeLuca, who have been sworn to secrecy.

After 2 days on the road she finally arrives in LA and goes straight to the apartment that her sister set up for her.

Once she was settled in she made her way to St. Ambrose where she is to start as Head of Paediatrics and Fetal Surgery.

Dr. Charlotte King, Chief of Staff at St. Ambrose called a staff meeting and had requested the presence of the doctors from Oceanside Wellness to join in the meeting.

Everyone was already there in the conference room waiting for the staff meeting to start.

"Thank you everyone for coming this meeting won't take long. As you all know we have a new doctor joining our hospital soon. Well more like today. She only just arrived in LA a few hours ago." Dr. King says

Just then there is a knock then the door opens and everyone turns to see who is was and everyone was staring mesmerised by the blond beauty that walked in.

"Hello everyone. I am Dr. Arizona Robbins. And I am going to be your new Head of Paediatrics and Fetal Surgery. And i can't wait to work with all of you." Arizona say introducing herself, charming everyone in the room with her dimples

(Though they weren't popping out fully because it was a fake smile. Only those who really knew her would have caught it as fake) then she added "By the way Dr. King I am sorry that I was late." winking at Charlotte who rolled her eyes at Arizona's antics.

"Yes well, we just got to LA so it's understandable, make sure it doesn't happen again." Charlotte replied trying to sound snappy but failing as a smile spread across her face.

The Charlotte added "everyone as she introduced herself this is our new Head of Paediatrics and Fetal Surgery Dr. Arizona Robbins. Now so that there is no gossip to go around I would like to also let you all know that Dr. Robbins is my half-sister." after that she crossed the room and pulled Arizona into a hug which was reciprocated immediately.

Addison Montgomery was frozen to her spot staring slack jawed in shock at who the new doctor was and that she was related to Dr. King of all people.

R&R please.. tell me what y'all think.


	2. GA - Take Me Home Ch2

_**Chapter 2**_

After the meeting is dismissed all the staff make their way to Arizona to introduce themselves and welcome her to the hospital

Once the room is cleared only a few remain the group from the practice, Arizona and Charlotte. The latter two have yet to notice Addison who is still frozen to her spot.

Addison finally shakes herself out of the shocked trance.

"Arizona!" She calls

Arizona looks up from the conversation she was having with Charlotte and looks towards Addison, only noticing her now. Upon seeing her Arizona's whole demeanour changes and everyone in the room can actually see her soft eyes turn icy cold. The tension in the room can be cut with a knife and everyone's confused as to why.

"Montgomery." She says and her tone is full of disdain anyone can hear it also the southern twang comes out without her really meaning to but when she is around her family it kind of slips out. And everyone can hear the resemblance between charlotte and Arizona in the way 'Montgomery' is said.

Addison is surprised by the cold demeanour Arizona is showing her and also surprised by the slight southern twist in her accent

Before Addison can say anything, Arizona swiftly turns back to Charlotte and says in a no nonsense tone "I know the people from the practice do their surgeries here, so here is the demands I had initially told you about. I will not work with under any circumstances with Dr. Montgomery. If I need a cardio consult and none of the attendings on staff are available then you will consult with me because you are one of the finest cardiologist I know if you aren't available then and only then I will work with Dr. Sam Bennet. As for your ex - husband I will work with him when and if there is a need to, that to only his patients, he won't be touching my patients. I have no need for a shrink so I won't need the curly haired nuisance. I don't believe nor care for alternative medicine so there. And as for Dr. Naomi Bennet well I won't be working with her either." She pause to take a breath then adds "Keep the quacks away from me. I have no need for them. Especially Montgomery." With that she turns and leaves.

Everyone is shocked in to silence for a few minutes then Charlotte says "Erm... Well y'all heard her. Now y'all can leave" She turned to go but was stopes by Addison asking "Eh what the hell was that Charlotte!?"

"You are best friends with her ex-wife and the people who you work with at the practice are your friends. Do the math." Charlotte replied firmly and walked out.

It's been 2 weeks since that meeting and Addison has been trying to get Arizona to talk to her but the blonde Fetal Surgeon has been all but avoiding her like a plague.

Addison was in the break room at Ocean Side with Naomi and Violet when Charlotte came through the doors. The three ladies stopped their conversation and turn to see the Chief of staff walk in.

Paying the three ladies no mind Charlotte went to get herself some coffee. Naomi, Violet and Addison look between each other and nod. Violet breaks the silence.

"So Charlotte. When where you going to tell us that you are related to the famous Dr. Arizona Robbins?"

Without turning around from her coffee making Charlotte replied "When have I ever told you – any of you details of my personal life?"

"Oh come on! We are friends Charlotte. You've got to tell us something!" Exclaimed Addison

At that Charlotte turned around slowly and levelled Addison with a cold look in her eyes and said in a calm voice "We have never been friends Montgomery. Because frankly I don't think friends go around calling their friends names like Cruella, Wicked Witch, Devil etc. and friends definitely don't gossip and make hurtful and disrespectful comments about each other face to face or behind ones back."

All 3 ladies look at her stunned and Charlotte continues. "So from my understanding since we aren't friends I do not have to tell y'all a god damned thing."

"Charlotte, we work together! How can you not know that of course we are friends!?" Addison says sounding hurt that Charlotte thinks they aren't friends this emotion is shown on Naomi and Violets faces as well.

Charlotte just snorts a disbelieving laugh at the statement "Because I was never treated like a friend by any of you. And don't pretend to be hurt. I can see through your fake emotions. Montgomery your crock tears and feelings matter to me less then hoarse shit. So stop with the acting."

"Ok stop! We are not acting. Why are you being so cold towards us? Violet asks

Charlotte tilts her head a bit to the left and looks at the three women carefully hen she says "Aren't I always like this towards you? Y'all are actin' as if my demeanour is different from normal which it isn't. In fact y'all are act / pretending to be my friends and talking to me as if it were normal which it isn't. Now I am done with this conversation. Leave my sister and anything to do with my personal life alone. Keep your meddling noses out of my sister and I's life," With that she left.

After a few silent moments Naomi speaks "Ok now I really want to know what's going on"

Addison picks her phone and calls one person she know who knowns everything.

"Hello Miranda! How are you?"

Bailey sighs, she knows why she is getting this call, having received an email from Robbins warning her to keep all information of her personal life to herself "Addison. I am good. How about you?"

"I am good. Now I think you know why I am calling. So spill"

"I am sorry Addison but I can't. All I can tell you is that she left Seattle due to personal reasons. I have been warned by her not to give out any information to anyone regarding her personal life. I am afraid this is the same response you are going to get from everyone in Seattle coz the email was sent to everyone by Robbins"

"I don't understand what's going on Miranda. So just help me understand. She refuses to work with me. She is cold towards me and indifferent towards my friends. She is avoiding me like a plague. What the hell happened in Seattle!?" Addison exclaimed in frustration

"You will have to find a way to talk to her Addison. I can't help you. I want to but I can't."

"Ugrh. How the hell am I supposed to get her to talk to me?" Addison asked in a frustrated tone.

"Do what we do in Seattle. Drag her into an on call room" Bailey said

"And get a rumour started?" Addison asked

"Well knowing you and Robbins luck …." Bailey left it there

"Well I have tried everything else. Why the hell not. Thanks Miranda. I will call you later." Addison said

"Best of luck with Robbins. And Addison?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her will you?" Bailey asked in a quiet concerned

"Yeah I will try…" Addison said in a confused tone wondering once again what the hell happened in Seattle.

With that the call ended and Addison told the other two ladies in the room that she was going to the hospital to seek out Arizona and get her to talk to her.

After arriving at the hospital she asked a nurse is she had seen Dr. Robbins and was told that was with a patient. She only had to wait 10 min for Arizona to come out of the patient's room. Once Addison saw her, she din wait or give Arizona a chance to escape. She grabbed a hold of her elbow and pulled her into the nearest on - call room and locked the door, standing in front of it with her arms crossed and looked straight at Arizona

"The hell Montgomery!?" Arizona exclaimed

"Don't you Montgomery me! I have had it with being cold with and avoiding me. So you are gonna tell me what the hell is going on coz I am sick of this. I don't know what I did wrong and you need to please explain it to me!" Addison said exasperatedly "And you are not leaving this room until you tell me."

"Fine! You wanna know huh? Fine I will tell you. And after that I will walk out and you need to leave me the fuck alone." Arizona said angrily. She paused to take a breath to calm down and set on one of the beds in the room. Logically she knew that Addison has nothing to do with any of this and her treatment towards the Neo-Natal surgeon is uncalled for but Arizona has lost so much and she is on the edge she doesn't know what is up anymore.

She looked at Addison and told her to sit. Once Addison was sitting down, Arizona took a deep breath and told her about event that led her to move to L.A. that's everything from the Dinner party at the Grey house to the Custody battle in which she lost her daughter to now 5 months later where she hasn't heard from or of Callie or her daughter. "The only people that stood by me was Richard and my roommate – DeLuca – he is an intern at Grey-Sloan. I left Seattle and came her to get away from everything and everyone that has memories of all that I have lost." she takes a breath and then gives a bitter chuckle "Funny thing is I left everything behind to get away from all that and I come here to help myself move on but I end up in a place that is inhibited by my ex-wife's best friend of all people." She adds with a bitter chuckle.

Addison is left speechless and just looks at Arizona with shocked eyes

"So there you have it. Are you happy now? Can you just leave me alone now please? I just…I can't be around anyone who reminds me of all that. So please just…just let me be." Arizona say brokenly as she gets up and walks out the door leaving behind Addison who is still shocked from everything that's been told to her.

An hour after leaving Addison in the on-call room Arizona finds herself sitting on a bench in a small park thinking of where her life has ended up.

She's been sitting there contemplating her life and thinking of her daughter who she misses so much. She picks up her phone and calls Callie's number again but it goes straight to voice mail.

"Hi Callie. It's me Arizona. Um look can you please please let me talk to Sofia." She says to the voice mail then cuts the call.

She sits there and just watches the people, the families and children in the park. And she wishes her daughter here there with her. While doing this she does not notice someone looking at her or walking up to her until she feels something nuzzling her leg. When she looks down she sees a huge German shepherd that would normally scare the shit out of people looking at her all cutely. She scratches the dog behind is ears and asks "Her there cutie. Where'd ya come from?"

The she sees someone walk up behind the dog so she stands up and looks at the person tilting her head to the side slightly (and has to admit the chick looks cute With her brunette hair and has unique mesmerizing eyes ones hazel (left) the others blackish brown (Right). ) she shakes the thought out of her head and ask "This big cutie yours?"

The person just looks at Arizona with a cute smile on her face. And stares at her like she's never seen anyone so beautiful before. Y this point Arizona is getting impatient and kinda creeped out by the way this chick is staring at her so she clears her throat to snap this chick out of whatever land she is lost in.

Then the person says "I am so glad my dogs only go after the attractive blonde women instead of random creeps" sighing dreamily

Arizona gives her a look that says _"Dude are you high or something"_ then walks off leaving a whinnying dog and a little sad owner of said whinnying dog behind.

She looks down at the dog and says "What just happened?"

The Dog covers its eyes and thinks _"My master can be an idiot sometimes" ;)_

 _ **Ok so... what'd y'all think?**_

 _ **And any guesses as to who the Person at the park is?**_

 _ **R &R please you thoughts and opinions mean a lot and if any of you have any suggestions for the story then please PM me I would love to hear them.**_


End file.
